Life's little ways
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Sasunaru. Naruto always thought Sasuke hated him, but never stopped betting Temari and he never stopped liking Sasuke. And,who doesn't like dancing in a skirt/playfully keeping secrets/getting caught in the middle of it by the peeps that got you together?


Whew! Okay, so I've been working on this for a while with _Tears of a Thousand Pains_. I've had a lot of fun doing it and I feel kinda bad because I made her reread this like a million times! But she was really awesome to work with and I'd actually become fond of this story so I hope that you guys like it too.

**Warnings:** Sex, gayness, possible OCness, waxing, attempted humor and lots of other things. ( so descriptive I know)

By the way, the idea of the story is all _Tears of a Thousand Pains_. The plot of "Sasuke secretly loves Naruto even though everyone thinks he hates him and Naruto goes through things and finds out Sauske loves him" is also her's. The inability to show that plot and everything bad with it, yeah, that's my fault....

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked, feeling my manliness being pulled away with every hair that was being pulled from my leg by this whole waxing activity I had somehow, in some way, gotten myself dreadfully into.

"You lost a bet to Temari," Gaara stated, in his usual tone of _you're such a moron_. Though, I admitted, this was one of those times that I agreed with that tone of voice; I _was_ such a moron for thinking I had a chance against Temari in a card game.

"Oh, yeah....who let me play a card game aga----YAOWCH!!!! Fucker of all _insane_! What is wrong with you, woman!?"

Mika-Zuki smiled that evil little Uchiha smile that only Uchiha's could do and made me want to rip off all lips Uchiha. "I believe I am saving your masculinity, little Naruto Uzumaki."

"What masculinity? I'm having my legs _waxed_!"

"But you're not backing out of your part of the bargain. Very manly," Temari said, peeking into the bathroom. She whistled that _you're a little hotty whistle_ thingy and whisked her eyes up my mostly done legs. "I knew you had some sexy tan legs under all that hair."

A glare was the only response I was ready to give to Satan herself. She may have been a vegetarian, but I certainly had some beef with her right now.

I flinched feeling Mika-Zuki spread some more of that warm guck on an area of my poor, poor calf. It made me want to kill myself for my own stupidity right now--I mean, _really_, did I actually think I could beat Temari at a game of cards?-- but I was certainly glad they started up at my thighs and went down my legs. It hurt like hell and my thighs were still red!

"Mika-Zuki...." Sasuke, Mika-Zuki's twin, bastardly, sexy brother, said, looked in, paused, and cherry topped it with a smirk. "Nice legs, Dobe."

I did what I could-- I flicked him off, "Suck it, Teme."

Mika-Zuki put on the paper and pulled fast and hard, I yelped again and cursed myself into the seven sins of hell's hands I was so so sososososo _stupid_. "Yes, Brother? I happened to be in the middle of torturing my dearest, cutest, bestest friend right now. I mean if you haven't noticed the cute blonde in front of me screaming out in absolute horrifying pain."

"I'm going to Neji's, call me so I can get home before Mother and Father."

"I'll try, not sure if I could though. You know how creepers they can be, stalking up to their prey like a vampire in the night."

"Whatever."

"How much more?" I whined, really, this waxing thing was overrated. "Am I done yet?"

"Two strips, three if you don't stop whining." Mika-Zuki said, spreading more wax on.

Sasuke stayed a second, watching her spread it before shaking his head and finally, just finally, making his way out. Temari leaned backwards, watched Sasuke walk out Mika-Zuki's door and listened Sasuke's footsteps fade.

I glared daggers at Temari as she came back to the world in the bathroom. I didn't want to hear it and I mentally dared her to say anything, anything at all on a particular matter. This particular matter if fact was not a good one and I knew she just couldn't stop herself.

So she grinned and did that mental pass it on to her brother, Gaara, thing who did the same to Mika-Zuki. My eye daggers shot all three of them, and nobody said anything. And least not before doing a group look and somehow deciding Mika-Zuki, Satan number two, should come out and say it.

I hated her, with the deepest darkest part of my soul. Okay, not really, but right now, I was pretending I did.

"Your face is red, you fucking love-sick dork."

"Snap it, Turtle Dee, Dum, and Doo!" I snapped, feeling Mika-zuki put on the last two strips of paper. I closed his eyes and grinded my teeth together, waiting for the pain. Just waiting.

"Naruto?" Gaara called, distracting me from preparing for the pain. I knew I shouldn't but I answered anyways.

"Ye---AOWCH! FUCKERS! I HATE YOU ALL!!!"

-----

I narrowed my eyes. It was just me and the enemy. A mistake would be fatal. I gripped his weapon securely in my hand, focusing. Total silence and the right movement will declare me winner.

I would not lose. Losing was not an option. If I lost it would cost my mortal sanity.

I placed it, my weapon, carefully to the enemy's head and slowly I squeezed. The frosting came out slowly, at the perfect rate. I swirled it, not releasing the tightness of my grip until I reached the perfect amount.

Now, all it needed was a maraschino cherry to top it. I took one from the jar and dried it to perfection, then gently placed the ripe-bright red cherry on top of the cupcake.

"You're ridiculous. Wouldn't a knife to spread the frosting work just as well?" Mika-Zuki pointed out, very very bored.

I put the cupcake down and puckered my lips at her and her attitude. I mean really, they were cupcakes! How could I not take the time to decorate them to perfection? "But they don't look as pretty."

"But they'll be done faster."

My pucker straightened to frown. Mika-Zuki was my best friend, but she might as well be the Boogey Woman right now. She knows how anal I was when it came to decorating my pastries. It was my hobby, my passion! It was my one desire in life to do!

So to tell her off, like the spoiled brat she was, I put my fists on my hips and leaned over the island. I was on the opposite of where Mika-Zuki was sitting so it was perfecto. "But I want every to buy my cupcakes at Temari's garage sale because they look pretty and I get more money!"

"I don't see why you won't go talk to Kakashi about a job at his bakery."

"Because he'd never except me! I'm not good enough!" I hissed at the temptation and turned my back to her. I could feel her eyes roaming over me then the cupcakes. I'd developed useless senses like that.

"I think the only problem is you know he looks over Iruka's ass every time you go there with him. I don't know why it bothers you, you're gay too, y'know." Mika-Zuki said, scooting back her stool and standing. "I'll be back."

"I hope you fall into the toilet," I muttered, picking up the pastry bag and the next cupcake. Really, did she have to be such a bitch about everything? Okay, that was a lie. She wasn't really a bitch, but I was gonna could call her one and not mean it. I had every right to.

I looked where she was seated. Okay, I really didn't have the right to. She was just trying to help and I knew it.

Huffing, I knew I was being an asshole.

"Fucktard, nice cupcakes."

I straightened my spine and look unintelligently at Sasuke who walked by, grabbed a cupcake and continued to the fridge, shirtless, tight-_tight_ boot cut jeans unbutton and unzipped showing his black, probably silk, boxers.

I felt my cheeks heat. If I knew myself as much as I thought I did, I knew I had a dumbass look on my face. What a great face to show the guy you're crushing on.

"Pussy Pucker, ugly face." Lie, big big lie, Sasuke had a really sexy face. And body.

But that wasn't the point!

"Can't say yours is much better."

I sneered his lip and didn't dare look at Sasuke. I didn't need anymore comments, but my eyes widened in realization. That bastard stole one of my beautiful cupcakes that I'd put time and effort and valuable patients I rarely have into! "Hey! That wasn't for just anyone! You owe me a dollar, Bastard!"

"Hn. Like hell. You come over and stuff that fuck ugly mouth of yours all the time." And Sasuke iced the insult by taking a bite, "you want it back now?"

"Asshole!"

I looked back to Sasuke and all his emo shirtlessness as he took another bite of my precious cupcake. I really didn't stand a chance. Especially with the secret delight that he liked my cupcakes, but mostly how much Sasuke hated me. I could see it in Sasuke's eyes right now. The hate.

I bit my lip and looked away again. So not cool.

"You don't fucking own the place!" I said and bit a little harder on my lip, feeling my eyes just_ burn_. I looked at the plain cupcake I grabbed and set the cupcake and pastry bag respectfully on the kitchen island. If I tried to do anything in this state of mind, I'd just ruin the cupcakes.

I had too much respect for my passion to do that.

"My parents do, Dumbass."

I growled deep in my throat at Sasuke's words and walked out of the kitchen. I obviously wasn't going to win. I never won. So, I'd return to my cave: MIka-Zuki's bedroom.

----

_Bumblebee_ by Bambee started to play and I could feel Mika-Zuki's need to get up and dance. It was her theme song. Both Sasuke and their dad, Fugaku, had called her 'Bumblebee' for her hyperness and bubbly personality. I, for one, agreed that this name suited her.

But anyways, I couldn't let her get up and dance until I finished french braiding her waist length black silky hair. I was almost done, she could wait a few more seconds.

"Naruutoooooo," She whined. I sighed, quickly finishing the braid and tying it.

"Go."

"Yipee!" She got up and pulled my hands so we were dancing together. I grabbed her waist and shoulder and led us into a wannabe tango; not because it went with the song, but because I could.

I laughed and she spun me out, so I spun, tripped and fell.

Needless to say, by now, both her and me were hysterical in laughter and our tummies hurt. She grinned and started to to the monkey.

I shook my head, and looked at the hamper that I tripped over. The thing was supposed to be in the closet, stupid basket. I smiled and picked it, bringing it back to the closet. I swear if I wasn't her friend, she wouldn't have a floor in her room, but nope she I was her friend and so her room was spotless.

I dropped the hamper and looked at her walk-in closet filled with goth clothes, the female companion to Gaara's closet, that did nothing to suit her personality. I did, however, see the outfit she bought to ask Gaara out but never wore again.

Deciding I couldn't help myself, I grabbed it and put it on. A pleated pink plaid skirt with three thin silver studded belts and a nice to-small-for-Naruto black turtle neck.

The turtleneck was actually really comfy.

Her iPOD's_ Bumblebee_ song ended and Kevin Rudolf's _Let it rock _came on. I jumped out of the closet and stared to dance like a slut to it, the skirt flapping back and forth with my hips. Mika-Zuki howled and turned up the volume.

I jumped on the bed and started to roam my hands down my body; across the turtle neck, over the two inches of skin being shown between the top of the skirt and the bottom of the shirt, down my waxed legs, pumping my hips in the beat as Mika-Zuki clapped.

Sasuke open the door and stuck his head in. He blinked and I ran over and started to dance against him. He smirked and started to dance with me. I smiled, grinding rather heavily back and forth with him in one of the few moments since we gained hormones that we were best friends again.

We moved our faces together, singing together with the music. Our lips only centimeters apart. The temptation overrun with the silliness of the situation.

I grabbed his shoulders and he grabbed my hips and we grinded harder. It was sweet, being completely against Sasuke's six-foot-two, muscley, shirtless, regular pant button undone and unzippered build, where I was nothing like that with my five-foot-eight, nothing but a little street muscle and in a mini-skirt and turtle neck.

The song was ending and I pulled away and danced like I was telling him off. He stood there taking it and when the song ended, Mika-Zuki turned the volume down and smiled like a mad woman.

"That was fun," She said with nothing but evil intentions. I stared darkly at her and Sasuke ruffled my hair.

"Mika-Zuki, keep it down, Neji and I are trying to study."

Well, shit, I didn't know Neji was here.

"Al-right, go continue studying each other's anatomy or whatever you are doing."

Sasuke gave a grunt and left, closing the door behind him. I looked to his twin sister, whisking her bangs behind her ears.

"Is he really dating Neji?"

"No...I just figured after that happy performance, it was the right thing to say."

----------

I waited for Gaara to give Mika-Zuki a swift kiss before we'd returned together to the P.E. locker room. It was weird, because they were both really different acting, but they completely interacted with each other perfectly. They had some sort of telepathy thing going for them, too.

I remembered a fight they had once. The two hadn't even said a word. They stared at each other for about five minutes until Mika-Zuki, a hyper fanatic, off the was personality, looked away hurt. I could literally see Gaara melt as he grabbed Mika-Zuki's cheek and kissed her passionately and apologetically on the lips.

It was as creepy as it was endearing.

Gaara caught up with me and we walked into the locker room, full of all the guys changing. I looked down so I wouldn't stare because I knew I would. A lot of the guys in here had a really hot body. I mean like muscles, tone-age, and everything!

Gaara went to his locker and I went to my own, grabbing my bag of clothes and walking to the toilet stalls to change. Why? I wasn't really fond of some my body. I was going to leave it at that.

The lunch bell rang, and all the guys except me and Gaara left. It was easier, because then I wouldn't have a bunch of guys banging on the stall door calling 'Faggot!' because they had nothing better to do with their lives. I sighed, locking the door.

It wouldn't be all that bad if Sasuke hadn't shouted to the entire school near the end of middle school that I was gay. No, not as bad at all. In fact only Mika-Zuki, Sasuke, my second best friend Hinata, Gaara, and Temari would know. Well, Mika-Zuki's and Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, would know just because he knew everything about everyone. You'd think he'd had a large book of black mail on everyone.

I had looked for it, but never found it.

I opened up the duffel bag and didn't see my clothes. No. I saw the little skimpy pleated plaid pink skirt and small black turtle neck I was prancing around in at Mika-Zuki's.

I sneered my lips and felt the electric shock of hurt and embarrassment strike through me; up my spinal column and out to the rest of the nerves in my body, so fast and painful it stopped my heart.

Well, I wasn't one to disappoint.

I put the outfit on, out of spite, planning what I was going to say, and walked past Gaara, silently asking him to grab my stuff, and I headed to the girls locker room, opened the door and stormed in to Mika-Zuki and my friend Hinata who didn't look nearly as shocked as the rest of the girls in there.

"Hinata do you have those black, velvet stilettos still in your locker?" She nodded. "Can I borrow them?"

She tilted her head and gave me the stilettos. I gave a nod to Mika-Zuki, who just looked at me suspiciously, and stormed out. It was time to humiliate myself.

------

I walked in, the entire cafeteria silented and I merely heard the machines in the back working and the clicking of Hinata's heels I was wearing. It was all I needed. It made my statement and I headed over to the table where Sasuke and his friends were.

Sasuke stared at me, but the others sniggered in their hands, pretending to hide a laugh. I stopped at their pathetic table and, going with the theme, jutted out my hips to one side and put my hand on it.

"Yeah," I said, looking to one of the guys, Suigetsu, in particular, "I'd laugh if I were you, too, seeing as how I look better in this outfit then your girlfriend would with all her mommy fat and cellulite...I mean with all that fat she has, she's a whore with a couple of kids, right?"

The entire table silenced.

"So do you like it, Sasuke?" I said, twirling around in it, "I know you saw it once, but the way we were grinding into each other, I guess you didn't see and decided you wanted another look. Though, I'm surprised you wanted to show me off, I mean, you never liked to share before. You know, you could of asked."

The table had a bunch of stunned expressions. I couldn't get a better result if I never thought of one.

I leaned over, putting my face in front of Sasuke's stunned expression, "I'd do anything you ask of me...Master."

I smiled, winked, and turned around. Swing my hips a little, I walked away.

My tears weren't going to stay out of my eyes much longer. I needed to get out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mika-Zuki taking a collar and leash from Kiba--Hinata's three year boyfriend. I smiled, slightly curious about what she was going to do with it, but not curious enough to stay. I needed to get to Iruka's classroom so I could peacefully cry and sob my eyes out.

I walked down the hall. I was almost there. Almost to Iruka's room. Iruka was my father figure, after my parents had been killed in a car accident by a drunk driver, he'd taken me under his wind. His parents were killed by a drunk driver, too.

I got to the door, ready to open it, but he opened it instead, ready to walk out. His face was stunned. Shell-shocked. I let out a gasp and tackle-hugged him, bawling into his clean, pressed shirt.

"Oh, Naruto....It's all okay. Shhh, shh....." I clenched and wrinkled Iruka's shirt, burrowing my face into his chest as much as possible. I wanted to die and disappear.

I wanted to be at least friends with Sasuke again.

So I stood there, in Iruka's empty classroom with him and bawled my eyes out. He just played with my hair and rubbed my back. He was the perfect father, and if he ever had real kids, I'd envy them. I'd despise them for it. I would never want to share my Iruka as a father to anyone.

We stood there about ten minute, me crying and Iruka comforting, like the caring, fatherly man he was.

I calmed a little and Iruka asked me what is wrong. It was the perfect timing, because I wanted to yell it at him, but he'd been with me so long it be weird if it wasn't.

"It's not fair, Iruka, I really like Sasuke, but he really hates me. He changed out my clothes and---" I let out a sob. Iruka soothingly rubbed my back and tried to get me to calm down.

"It's okay...It's okay..." He whispered and led me to his closet he used as an after-school personal teacher room office thing to do paperwork and stuff. "Sit down, I'll go get some ice cream."

I nodded. Ice cream sounded good. "Gay ice cream?"

Iruka laughed at me and paternally kissed my forehead. It sounded so good especially the gay ice cream Iruka was going to get me. Vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, yummy. "Yeah, gay ice cream."

I smiled weakly at him. At least before we heard voices outside his classroom. My smile and heart dropped when I realized one of them was Sasuke.

"You're such a_ bastard_. Do you realize how absolutely _sweet_ Naruto is? He'd do _anything_ for _anyone_ and you just shove _crap_ like that in his face like no body's business! You had _no_ right to do that! Especially since you were grinning and grinding just as hard as he was!"

The door slammed open, curtesy of Mika-Zuki.

"Let go, Mika-Zuki!"

"No, if you're going to act like a bitch, I'm going to treat you like one!"

Iruka let out a big eyed expression, watching Mika-Zuki drag Sasuke into the office with a leash. She held out the leash and made me take it. "Don't let go until he says sorry!"

Then, promptly, she stole Iruka and stormed out.

I looked at Sasuke and he stared back, looking like his parents just told him they went bankrupt. Like he didn't know what to do.

I laughed, wiping my eyes and standing. "Mika-Zuki's always--" a random sob jolted out of me, "been slightly weird."

I reached up, gently undoing the collar, and holding it close. "Naruto...."

I smiled, because that had been probably the first time in years he had said my name. "You're Uchiha, you don't apologize, I know. Just go."

His face was completely neutral and I felt nervous for a second until he left. I sighed and waited and cried a little more until Iruka came back with two vanilla ice cream cones with vanilla sprinkles.

It was sad I was so happy over just hearing my name.

------

I looked at the empty seat in the back of the room. Sasuke sat there, he had since the beginning school year, but he wasn't here today. Weird. Sasuke _never_ missed school. I'd seen him go with a flipping _hundred and two _degree fever before.

So, I brought out--secretly-- one of the best inventions of our age; my handy-dandy cellphone!

_Where's Sasuke? _I texted, perfect spelling grammar and everything to Mika-Zuki. I hated txt-tlk, it made chills run down my spine in horror.

_Not here. Oss. Got in fght w/ Nj_ Well, that's nice, out of school suspension. But why, I wondered why, he and Neji have been close since they've met.

_Do you know why? _I asked back.

I looked at Jiraiya, my literature teach, as he graded our half-assed essays. I liked Jiraya, he was pretty cool and he wrote the porno I noticed Chef Kakashi reading at _The Pastried Scarecrow, _the best pastry shop I've ever been to.

Their delicacies weren't only beautiful, but absolutely delicious. I could just taste one of those cupcakes melting on my tongue right now. Oh, so good.

My phone vibrated with a response.

_Dunno. Wont tlk no1. Think Itachi no. He no evrythng. S stay in room/wnt cum out._

Just fantastic. Sasuke really could be a priss sometimes. So deciding my first source was no good, I'd try a second.

Itachi.

_What's up with Sasuke? _I asked. I waited and waited and waited for about three minutes before Itachi answered.

_I'm not telling, he is my little Gummi Bear after all. _was all I got. I still didn't get why Itachi insisted on calling Sasuke 'Gummi Bear'; all I know is that as long as can remember, like how Mika-Zuki was 'Bumblebee', Sasuke was Itachi's 'Gummi Bear'.

Either way, both my sources were useless.

I laid my head on my desk. This was stupid. Why'd I care so much? Why'd I like Sasuke? He obviously hated me and was dead on not gay.

"Naruto," Mr. Jiraiya called.

My head shot up and I looked at him as the entire class looked at me.

"Give me your agenda and go sit in Mr. Umino's class." I wondered if he realized I called him Iruka.

"I didn't do it!!!!"

Jiraiya didn't say anything, but he gave me a hard look to do what he said. So I did, I dug out my agenda from my backpack, flipped it to the hall pass page, filled it out, and handed it for him to sign it. Jeez, what could be so important?

"Here, take this note for Iruka, grab your stuff, you'll be there the rest of the hour, and, kid, cheer up." I smiled at him and he grinned back. I took the note and headed for Iruka's class.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited. Mika-Zuki, Ino, and Sakura had his class this hour and all three girls were like sisters to me. After school, the day Sasuke traded out my clothes, they'd tackled me and demanded answers if I was feeling okay and such; and since Ino and Sakura had the opposite lunch that I had, they had even more questions.

They really were good friends.

I walked into Iruka's class looking at Mika-Zuki, Sakura, and Ino talking and stop when they noticed me, smiling to me _Hi, Naruto! How are you? Plotting something against you? No, what are you talking about? We'd **never** do that!_

I knew them better then that, but shrugged it. They were good at keeping secrets, and wouldn't budge if I prodded the rest of my miserable life.

Iruka smiled himself, one that ensured my safety, not pursued against it, and took the note, unfolding it, reading it, and leading me over to set my backpack down then put me to work. First, he wanted me to copy papers for him.

With a last dreading look to the three demons I called my friends I went on my mission.

------------------

I figured out what the three were conniving. I should of figured something was up when the three of them had invited me over to Mika-Zuki's after the skirt incident being only two days ago. Why was I stupid enough to come over?

Oh yeah, Mika-Zuki said she had things to bake and to decorate cupcakes. Oh, what a weakness to behold!

I growled, pushing my weight against the door and holding to door knob pushing up perfectly. I'd lived in the rough life for a while because of my jumping to multiple fosters before Iruka took me in. I'd learned a lot, like how to open locked, bedroom doors without a key.

But not when there was Mika-Zuki who was smart enough to put a metal chair somehow with the door knob so it made it impossible to open without someone moving it. When I moved the door to try to open it, I could hear the chair rattle with it.

This was slightly ridiculous.

I gave up and looked at Sasuke. How was I with Sasuke? Because thanks to Itachi, Mika-Zuki had gotten a key to open Sasuke's bedroom door, so Mika-Zuki, Sakura, and, Ino threw poor, unsuspecting me into Sasuke's room, locked it and put a chair on the knob.

Fan-fucking-tastic of them.

Sasuke's face was bruised all sorts of pretty colors, split, and swollen. His right arm was in an black arm boot thing, not a cast, and in a sling. Good thing he was left handed.

He was sitting up in bed, looking back at me with a completely unreadable expression his face.

"Look here," I said, "I didn't put self in this mess on purpose, alright? If anything, I _know_ you don't want anything to do with me."

He just continued to stare. I closed my eyes and slid down the door. Really, could the girls come up with anything more painful?

I glanced at him again. "How many people were against you? Three at least, right? No way Neji could do that much damaged to you. You're a way better fighter then that."

I wasn't expecting Sasuke to answer me, but he did. "Yeah, Suigetsu, Neji, and Juugo. Suigetsu grabbed a stick, and Juugo's just strong."

I tilted my chin down, but looked up at him. "Why?"

He didn't answer this time, he just laid back down. I sat the door, listening to him sigh and breath. I didn't move and I tried to make the least amount of sound possible so I pretty much would seize to exist to Sasuke.

It got a point it was hard to keep my eyes open.

"Dobe," my head shot to Sasuke, who was laying on his left side staring at me. "Come up here and fall asleep if anything."

"But don't you hate me?" I asked, super surprised. That would mean I'd be near Sasuke, but he hates me most the time! And the skirt thing!

He was silent and thoughts flittered through his eyes like he wanted to say something but didn't dare say it.

"No....especially not like how I hate myself right now."

I stood, even his eyes beckoned me.

He moved, so I could lay to his left. I took off my shoes and gently shifted myself onto the bed. He sat up, looking down at me, still contemplating. I closed my eyes so wouldn't have to see his, but what he said made my eyes shoot open.

I looked at him.

Had he really just said that?

But his face, behind all the bruising---

I sat up, staring incredulously at him, my lips were parted and I wasn't breathing.

He stared back, though, cold and hard.

He didn't really---

But his lips, split and swollen, were on mine so suddenly I couldn't help but enjoy it.

He had really said he liked me.

I grabbed the sheets. I really wanted to kiss back, but if I did, I would hurt his lips. He pulled back and looked away, shy. I _melted_ at it.

He was _so_ cute.

"I....um....." Sasuke murmured.

I, personally, by now was smiling like a mad man. "I really like you, too, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at me, surprised. "But...."

I couldn't help myself, I was all bubbly with joy and happiness and joy and oh, my God, Sasuke liked me!

"It's okay! I've forgiven you! I always forgive you, whether you know it or not!" I answered.

Sasuke didn't look my way, still, and my bubbles of happiness started to pop, "Sasuke....."

"The reason..." He started and hesitated, his face becoming even redder, "The reason I got into a fight was because Neji saw you and me dancing and so when Bumblebee was walking you out, he came in got the clothes without me knowing......I was getting water.....and then the crying and....."

He put his left hand over his mouth, _still_ not looking at me. But I got the picture....I think. Okay, all I got was Neji did it and not Sasuke.

"Okay, he did it, not you, so....why the fight?"

Sasuke sat, silent for a moment.

"_Because he made you cry_," he whispered. "_You've always been **my** dobe, and he made you cry. I couldn't stand it."_

I stared at him and his confession, the second endearing one today. He whispered it, and something about the tone of the whisper itself was complete heart capturing. He'd just chained my heart to himself forever.

I smiled, grabbing his hand and bringing to my cheek. It was cold and soft and big and strong, I loved it. He finally looked at me again.

"Thank-you," I told him.

And we sat there, in almost silence, holding hands until we heard Mika-Zuki move the chair and start unlocking the door.

I moved as far as possible from Sasuke, pretending he still hated me. Sometime during the _almost_ silence, Sasuke and I decided not to tell the three girls just to spite them.

So when they opened the door, I stormed out angrily.

And when I'd gotten home, I called Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Iruka and a few others and told them and made them swear not to tell the three chicks who had gotten us together.

-------------------------

"_How long_?!" The three witches hissed together. "How long have you been dating Sasuke?"

I looked at Mika-Zuki, Sakura, and Ino. All three of them looked angry, pissed even.

"Around six months. Specifically since the day you locked Sasuke and me in his room together."

All three growled. I smiled, genuinely happy about my revenge, though slightly depressed they had found out. They must of gotten it from Hinata. I gave her props, she did a good job keeping it a secret though, that was no easy feat. Especially from these three.

"Ah, douchebaggary!" Mika-Zuki cried. "How dare you!?"

"You're the ones who forced me, against my will, into his room and locked me in there." I stopped and glared at them feeling the rage of my foster days on the streets, the inner gang-banger I'd nurtured and grew in that time, swell out through me and into my eyes, "I don't liked to be forced into things against my will."

The trio paled, and I smiled again, "Well, have a wonderful day, I've got a date to prepare for."

And I did, Sasuke was super horny; I don't know why, he was just as much a virgin as I was, but he was always melting me and almost making me succumb to his pleasure. So, tonight at my apartment I told him I'd make dinner then we could go out.

But we weren't going out.

Nope, I hummed to myself, very proud. Truthfully I wasn't ready for this, but this was life, you could never really be ready for it. No matter how much you prepared. I was hoping to make the blow a little softer by buying lube and stuff.

I hope Sasuke didn't mind Strawberry flavored Astroglide --the gay man's lube, haha-- because that was what I was buying.

I was still debating if I should tell the three west witches after tonight, since they found out and I decided, no, I would not tell them.

They could have asked nicer about Sasuke and me.

------------------

"I've got to go see someone for a moment at _The Pastried Scarcrow,_ do you mind if we stop there before I take you to your apartment?" Sasuke asked and both of us got into his sexy, red, two seater sports car.

I gave him a look. He just smirked, knowing I'd _never_ say no to a stop at the pastry shop. We sat there, listening to the radio in silence, because even though I could usually blather on and on, it was nice to just enjoy Sasuke's company.

As we rode on, through the small streets, I looked at people and their kids or a dog prancing down the sidewalk. I let out a sound of disgust, one that Sasuke laughed at, when I saw a couple of teens going hardcore with the make-out session on the streets.

Finally, I guess because it felt like forever getting to my second favorite place in the world, we got there.

"Hey Sasuke," Chef Kakashi said from over his little sketch book he was currently focusing on. My heart stopped, though. Sasuke knew Chef Kakashi?

"Hn," Sasuke said, and gently placed his hand on the small of my back and pressed me forward. "He's who I was talking about."

Kakashi skimmed me over with his eyes. "Kind of small, isn't he?"

"Hey!" I defended myself, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Even his legs are nice and shaven..."

"I lost a bet two days ago and had to wax!"

I could just _feel_ Sasuke chuckle. The little Sasuke in my head was. "Again, Dobe?"

"Shut up!" I barked and crossed my arms. I looked at Kakashi who stared back, amusement dancing jesterly in his eyes.

"Alright, come here and lets see what you've got," Kakashi waved over. I looked around the empty shop and pointed at myself. Kakashi smiled and nodded opening the counter barrier to allow Sasuke and I into his kitchen.

O.M.G. I was going to get to go into _The Pastried Scarecrow_'s kitchen. Oh, my gosh, ohmygosh, ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh. I looked wide eyed and disbelieving at him then Sasuke. Sasuke just gently urged me forward until I started to walk into the sacred ground.

We went through the doorway into the kitchen and I about melted with excitement.

I was in the kitchen.

It was beautiful!

There was a large convention oven, large tubs of different colored frosting, on a small shelf there was a clear box of pastry bags and stacked on top of that were, like, twenty boxes of different and same tips. There were stainless steel tables and clean, white tiled floors. There were gas stoves in the way corner and a prep sink and a three compartment, wash, rise, and sanitize, sink set. In in a corner there was the pantry, right next to a little hallway for lockers.

I must be in heaven.

"Well, Naruto, was that what you said his name was, Sasuke?" Kakashi said, looking from me to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and looked at me, too. "I've got some cupcakes that need decorating, and I hear you're pretty good."

I numbly nodded my head. Then realizing what he was saying I shook it. "N-no! I'm not-not that good!"

"Well, from what I've got going here, you're going to have to do."

I gave him a look, "Your pardon?"

Kakashi walked up to me and I was suddenly aware Sasuke had left, the bastard. "I'm going to show you once, and you're going to copy me, and you're going to do twenty-nine cupcakes. I've got to design a wedding cake and that's taking a lot of my time and my help just quit, so I need you to do this. Got it?"

I was face-to-face with him. Dumbly, I nodded and he smiled.

"Good." He said and turned away, walking to one of those magnificent stainless-steel tables and grabbing a pastry bag. He pressed the large star tip just above the cupcake and squeezed; and when it the frosting got to a certain point, he slightly rotated it.

Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy! I could do that.

He handed me a cupcake and a pastry bag. I was so psyched!

Holding the bag and cupcake, it was just me, my weapon and my enemy.

-------------------------------

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, again, waiting to for the food to get to our table.

I wound up working until eight, when I started at three, and not only did I get a job at the second best place to be in the world, but I forgot the date and copulation I had planned for Sasuke! I felt _horrible_.

"Dobe, Naruto, I told you, I had planned---"

"But I was going to make you dinner and all other sorts of things! I bought condoms and strawberry flavored Astroglide and new bed sheets! I cleaned my entire house top to bottom and we didn't do _anything_! _No_, I had to go all stu---"

"What?" Sasuke interrupted. I looked at him, ready to cry. Really, all that preparation for nothing!

"I was going to give you my virginity since tomorrow was going to be our half-year anniversary. Not as long as Kiba and Hinata or Mika and Gaara, but longer then everyone else...." I murmured.

"Oh, Gods, Naruto." Sasuke said, letting his head drop without resistance onto the table. The drinks even rattled.

"I'm sorry for being such an inconsiderate---" I started to say in a low voice.

"Stop it," Sasuke gritted. I looked at him and his forehead was still on the tabletop. "_Why here_?" he whispered, "_Why not somewhere I can just take you and get away with a hard-on without losing my public morals?"_

The waitress stopped by the table. "How is everything? Can I get you anything while you wait? You okay on drinks?"

I looked at Sasuke and then back to her, "Yeah...can we have the check please and have to food put to go, too."

She showed a wide-eyed expression and Sasuke's head shot up. With a shaky 'okay' she moved on.

Sasuke's super surprised face would make even the grumpiest old man laugh. It was priceless! I smiled, endearingly, at him. "I suppose we can pretend it's--"

Sasuke stood over the table, and in front of the entire restaurant grabbed my face and kissed me like there was no today.

He pulled back and stared me straight in the eyes, "I love you. Oh, Goddess, Naruto, I love you so much."

My face was so hot, I'm sure it was bright, funny fire-engine red. It had to be redder then the red face of our poor waitress that had our check and styro-foam containers of food.

"Um-um--here's your...stuff!" She said and dashed off. I chuckled, watching her more then Sasuke, who dug a fifty out his pocket and threw it onto the table.

I barely had time to grab our food before Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me to his car, where we'd eat on our ride to my apartment two miles from here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke threw the rest of our food into the dumpster outside my apartment and took my keys, rushing up the steps faster then you can say hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia.

That was fast and realistic. Props to me.

Though, props for Sasuke for going that fast. I mean, he _ran _up up those stairs three at a time, nowhere near patient enough to wait for the elevator.

Really, I didn't know Uchiha's could be so...I don't know, horny? I'd even noticed lately Mika-Zuki and Gaara constant rubbings and red-faced, wanting reactions that mostly were started by Mika-Zuki and probably ended by her, too.

It wouldn't surprise me, the way Sasuke's reacting now, and they _were_ related.

When I got up to my door, it was open. Sasuke was probably inside hunting down my petty sex objects I'd gotten for our first go.

Actually thinking about it made me terrified. I knew there was no possible way I was going to be the upper man. No, I was going to be the one fucked over, literally. Sasuke was so much bigger then me (in just about _everything_ but a smile) and it would be completely awkward to start out any other way.

I was doomed, and I was screwed.

And that wasn't the only thing holding me back.

I stopped in front of my door; I didn't step in, I just stood there and listened to Sasuke wrestle around through my things.

Sasuke peeked through the hallway of the door entrance to me. His anxiousness faded when he looked at me. Slowly he walked out in front of me and towards me so he was _right there_. He was so close, without me having to move forward, I could wrap my arms around him.

"Naruto....you tempt me so much," He said, softly, just staring lovingly down at me. I could see the care in his eyes. That deep, warm, heart-warming, wretching care..."I'll leave; I'll go home and masturbate, or whatever."

I looked at him, stunned and stupefied, "Why?"

"Because...you...I don't think I could do it, if it causes you pain; not physical, because it's going to hurt the first time around, but the mental pain that I already see. I-I refuse to do anything that would cause you that if I can help it."

I grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his chest and burrowing my face, "No, don't go!" Don't be so sweet Sasuke!

"Naruto..."

I pulled away, grabbing his arm then the plastic bag with all the goodies I'd bought for tonight and heading to my room and pulling him on top of me on the bed.

"Sasuke, one of us has to be confident and as you so sweetly told me....." I lowered my voice to a whisper, "_I'm certainly not going to be that one._"

"_Naruto_..." He breathed, his fists clenching the sheets beside my head before rushing his lips onto mine. It was angry and lusty. I clenched my hands on the front of his shirt, pulling him slightly more towards me.

He stopped kissing my lips, nipping down to my neck, leaving passionate, hot trails of blazing desire to my growing groin. My blood felt like hot caramel running streams through my body; hot, sweet, and oh so desirable streams licking at _every on-end nerve in my body_.

His hands were on my thighs, over my jeans, and my hands moved to his neck, pressing his face harder into mine. I sucked, bringing in his tongue and feeling it grace the roof of my mouth. His taste buds leaving a familiar rough feel against it.

I loved it, I loved Sasuke. I loved him so much and he was so bittersweet. He wasn't perfect, he was a bastard most of the time, inconsiderate and spoiled, but he was so loving and possessive and protective.

I'd never felt protected until I found myself one night falling asleep in Sasuke's arms; the best place, my favorite place, to be. I'd even rather be here then at _The Pastried Scarecrow_.

Sasuke's hands tickled my back, I could feel my spine being caressed. He was so gentle, nibbling down to this one spot on my collarbone that kept me writhing beneath him helplessly, just begging for more.

"Oh! Oh, oh, _oh! Sasuke_!" I groaned. I felt like mush, just a puddle of my usual hard-headed, corrupted self. And Sasuke, oh, he felt like some sort of pleasure _God._

"Hn. Very nice Naruto, making all those sexy little sounds." I thrusted my hips forward, feeling my leg swipe his own hard-on that seemed like the matching one to mine. "Yes, mm-hm. Just keep groaning and writhing like that."

I complied, feeling his cold-cold hands roaming up to my nipples over my shirt, the hardened little stubs they were right now. He just rolled them under his finger tips over my shirt, scratching them with the material, and somehow perfectly rubbed his crotch into mine where our erections just rubbed in the most demonic, tainted way that just felt _so damn good_.

Then Sasuke tried to lift my shirt. That hot caramel grew colder and got all sticky in my veins.

"No," I pleaded.

Sasuke looked at me, his face was shaded a pink that you'd relate to maybe a slut. His eyes were hazed over, like he was lost in his own little drug-addicted world, and he had a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"My shirt...please...leave it on." I asked, tugging it down and pushing my face closer trying to continue. His eyes snapped back and they narrowed and he pulled his face away, holding me back.

"Why?" He asked, skimming his gaze over me.

I looked away, "I have my reasons, you can get rid of my pants, just please leave my shirt on." It was all I asked. My body....it has a lot of stories on it. Stories I wasn't really willing to remember more then I had to.

I wondered if Sasuke noticed not even my bathroom had a mirror. Though he'd only been over once before, and didn't really use the bathroom.

He looked at me and kissed my forehead before rolling off to the side of the bed and walking rather awkwardly away.

My heart froze, watching him make his to my bathroom. The door stayed open and I heard the shower turn on.

"Sasuke?"

"Don't worry, Naruto," he said from the bathroom. "Just let me cool down..." He trailed off, like he noticed something.

His head peeked from the bathroom and he looked at me. I didn't dare look at him, tugging my shirt over to cover my softening erection in my pants.

"There's no mirror...." He said, his eyes narrow in suspicion. I felt my own burn.

"_No_...." I whispered, pathetically.

"I've never seen you swim without a shirt, either."

"No...."

"Show me."

My eyes shot to his. He walked over to me, leaning his powerful build over me and grabbing the hem of my shirt and trying to pull it up.

I kept it down, just noticing Sasuke was only in his boxers now. They were white, a soft cotton material and only filled with a slight lump of his former glory. I ignored that though, vehemently screaming my rejection to the idea of him seeing me.

"NO!"

"NARUTO! LET ME SEE!"

"NO!!!"

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO HAVE SEX WITH CLOTHES ON?!?!?"

"YOU ONLY DON'T NEED PANTS FOR SEX, YOU BASTARD MORON!!!! THAT'S WHERE THE HOLE IS, DON'T CHA KNOW?!?!?!"

I tried my best to keep my shirt down, but Sasuke made me bend my elbows and it went downhill from there. He whisked my shirt up and stared at my stomach.

My first foster wasn't kind when he and I were alone. He'd often found me suitable for needs easily fixed by inanimate objects. I had scars all over where my shirt could cover. Most of my scars faded into a glisten in the right light, but the one on my stomach wasn't given to me as kindly as just one small rub of a lit cigarette.

"_Naruto..." _Sasuke whispered, staring at it. I hated it. I hated it so much.

The scar was a spiral, first cut out with a piece of broken beer bottle, then reinforced over and over with cigarettes until it wasn't only a glistening scar. No, the edges around it were rippled like pinched dry pie-crust dough; it was uneven and ugly.

His hand ran over it, sending me into a full body chill that felt different from him then from the person who gave me this hideous thing. It was delightful and thrilling.

He leaned his head down, mesmerized-- like the spiral was actually spinning and hypnotizing him-- slightly hiding his head under my shirt and kissing it.

I squeezed my eyes shut, grabbing my sheets in one hand and his hair in the other and slightly, just ever so much, arching forward as he licked along the smooth middle outline of it, where it was all light colored scar tissue.

"Ah! _Ah_! Sasuke!"

Sasuke moved, pulling the shirt over my head without me fighting him since he saw it. Why, I wonder, though, did he continue to strip me when he'd seen how ugly my body was?

I had enough time to open my eyes a bit to see the rebuilt glory in his boxers before he moved up so we were mouth to mouth again. He unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them before sliding them off, along with my boxers.

I was too afraid to be embarrassed.

I squeezed my eyes again, afraid he'd look at me with disgust in his eyes. When I'd taken my shirt off in middle school GYM, all the other boys had. They're lips sneered and they'd look away quickly.

I'd often been caught skipping my favorite class after that.

"Naruto....Naruto, open you're eyes, I'm not going to ask what happened right now, but don't close yourself from me...."

I didn't open my eyes, I was too afraid. Before, when we'd gotten hormones to a time a little before us getting trapped in his room together he hated me, what was stopping him now from being disgusted?

He grabbed one of my hands and slid it up his chest over his erratic heart. I felt it pumping as fast as my million beats per minute heart rate. "Naruto, do you feel that, because there wasn't any of that those years I shut myself from you. There was none of that 'thump, thump, thump,' stuff and it certainly wasn't thumping this fast ever before this."

I opened my burning eyes to blurred vision. Sasuke stared down at me with all the love and care he had before.

"I hate...." He started, scaring me half to death. He _did _hate me, didn't he? "I hate whoever did this to you, who ever caused you this pain, but _Gods, _Naruto, you make it look so _beautiful._"

I looked at him. Just stared into his dark, deep, bitter-chocolate eyes, like he had all the answers in the world for me.

The solutions.

And he did. He had so much love and affection in them I about broke out in tears.

He attacked my neck, sucking and nibbling like we hadn't stopped. His hands weren't cold now, they were really warm, sending sparks to my nerves that heated that caramel back up.

"Ah! Ah!"

They ghosted over me like a warm breeze and left me cold without them there. The tightening of my erection was being restored, and I'm sure Sasuke's was starting to soak his boxers with precum.

His hand grabbed me, stroked me, milked me, sloshing my own precum from my tip to all over my shaft and some what dripping down to my scrotum.

I moaned, keened in approval, like some two cent gorgeous whore. I just let Sasuke take control because I'd lost all mine. My mind was nothing but a jumble of want and need.

Until Sasuke stopped. Then it was want, need, and 'what the fuck?'.

"S-Sasuke..." I called, feeling him leave. He just got up and left me stranded-- without a thought process-- on my bed.

"Shhh, Naruto," I heard with something that sounded like a plastic bag and hurried, awkward movements. Then there was the dip on my bed to him again, and a sudden push into my anus.

"Sasuke!" I gasped, knowing that I'd actually have to _think_ so I concentrate enough to relax. Trust me, it was no easy feat.

Then there were two fingers and three. I don't know how or when they were slipped in, because he was touching me and kissing me and sucking on me in so many different places in so many different mind-tumbling ways that I lost all sense of when and hurt, but the fingers were searching, the pads pawing at me, and then hitting _something_ and all I could really see was white and sometimes flashes of inverted color--liked if I had just been staring at a bright light and decided to look away and blink.

Then, Sasuke grabbed my dick and was pumping it along with torturing my scar with licks of hot, white, mind jumbling pleasure and starting to thrust his fingers in me, trying to do all he was doing and trying to keep with my tempo of humping his fingers.

Maybe I didn't have to think so hard after all.

Somehow, we'd shifted, from whatever position we were in before to the one we were in now, me splayed onto my back his arms hooked with my knees and him leaning over me like the possesive, over-bearing, sweet fiend he was.

I felt him at my anus, positioned to the point of hesitation.

"Sasuke!" I moaned, in aggravation or pleasure or endearment. And with a swift thrust he was in me for the first time.

And _Gods _was it _good._

Don't get me wrong, it _hurt_. The sensation was like being ripped apart in two, like some scrap piece of paper. Being filled slowly for the first time was not an experience I'd ever want to experience again. But then he shifted with my pure whimpers of pain and _OH. MY. GOD_.

I moaned, seeing absolute nothing but euphoric oblivion. No sort of masturbation ever made me feel _that_ good.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Why..." I groaned out, pathetically, "the hell aren't you moving?"

He stared.

"Ah...." Sasuke then _said_. It wasn't a groan, or moan, or whimper of exotic pleasure. No. He was surprised. Confused, if you will. He continued to stare at me, like he was in some sort of awe; his mouth was as wide open as his shocked eyes.

I jutted my hips, yelping when it hit that thingy that made me keen in absolute, undying, ultimate thrill. Oh....it was _soooooo niiiiiiiice_.

And finally, after an eternity of waiting, he pulled out an pushed roughly back in. This time, he hit it. And he did it again and again and again.

His pace was eratic, animalistic, beastly, rough, unexperienced. I did my best, keeping up and humping him back to the best of my ability, feeling unbelievably helpless in my lost senses. I coudn't do anything. He grabbed my hips and forced me down particularly hard.

I cried. My voice high pitched, screaming. I was sure my neighbors will complain tomorrow. But, hell, fuck my neighbors. Fuck the world.

He thrusted in me more, faster and harder and even more uncontrolled. My eyes were squeezed shut and I could vaguely feel holes from my fingers ripping into my new bedsheets.

I felt myself coming closer and closer. I figured Sasuke was too, because he was kissing my face, my chest, my shoulders, screaming out my name in hoarse, monstrous whispers.

And unlike anything I'd ever felt before, pleasure blossomed like blood from a mortal flesh wound throughout me. And everything went completely white and I felt complete sated in a way I'd never been before. Then I felt Sasuke roar above me and collapse on me.

I groaned, regaining my sight, slowly, but with a whole new brightness. Sasuke was kissing my shoulder, whispering sweet things like 'I love you' in my ear. I felt comforted and somewhat more corny and complete then before.

So, I whispered his name and closed my eyes.

-------

I laid there, my head on Sasuke's chest and my hand clutching the sheets over my stomach and chest. I was wiped down, I suspect Sasuke did it sometime when I'd fallen asleep, and the top sheet we'd made love on was changed from the new one I'd bought to my old, soft, orange one I'd been using before.

Sasuke was here, warmingly asleep. My head rose up and down with his chest and I could hear his heart beat that was so much softer and quiet now then it had been the night before.

I closed my eyes and felt him move his hand a fiddle with a random puff of my uncontrollable hair. I looked up, watching him smile, half asleep still, with melty chocolate eyes and his usually perfect hair everywhere and out of control like mine.

"Good Morning...." He said.

He was so cute!

I smiled back, "Good Morning, would you like---" I sat up, ready to get up and start my day, making breakfast for Sasuke and me, taking a shower, brushing my teeth, you know, morning stuff; too bad my back decided to hate me today. "Owch!"

Sasuke shot up, his eyes filled with alarm as I curled on my side and waited for my back not to be so sore.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I nodded and told him about my back. The guilt that passed through his eyes made my heart gush.

Again he asked if I was okay.

I sat up, ignoring the pain as much as possible and starting to get up out of bed. "I'm fiiiiiiii----"

But I collapsed.

He tried to get out to help, but the blanket caught his ankle and made him fall pathetically beside me. I laughed, because it was so funny to see sexy, perfect Sasuke with his hair all out of place and getting stuck in the blanket while going off and trying to help someone.

He looked like he was mimicking me.

"It's not nice to copy people," I told him, with a huge smile.

He looked at me a huffed a piece of hair out of his eye to have it fall back down, "They say its a high sort of form of endearment.

He crawled over to me, above me and stared down at me. He didn't even ask this time, he just gave me a look.

Finally, in defeat, I huffed. "I need help."

He smiled again and I could feel my cheeks heat a little. He really was bitter-sweet.

--------------------------------

It'd been six years from then, it'd taken about a month before I could get Sasuke to touch me again after that and a year for Mika-Zuki, Ino, and Sakura to find out Sasuke and I were going at it like rabbits everyday.

I remembered that day like it was happening right now....

I was at Mika-Zuki's with Ino and Sakura, actually visiting Mika (with the secret intentions of seeing Sasuke), and we were (read: I was) making cupcakes( as they watched), because that's what we did on rainy days with nothing better to do with our pathetic, horny little lives.

The three of them at some point got bored laughing at my silly faces of concentration and decided it would be funner--which is totally a word; Webster can go screw himself with the pointy end of a pitchfork-- to go upstairs and play with their hair.

Big mistake. Big, _big _mistake. Especially since Sasuke, happened to be the only other living being there at the house at the time, and _he _came into the kitchen too, and I quote, "get a bit of _something_ to _eat_ or possibly _drink_". And things didn't end too well after that.

He teased me a bit, calling me "Dobe" and silly and cute and adorkable and then pecking my lips-- and mind you by now Sasuke _still _had _not _gotten any food or drink.

The pecking turned into passionate kissing, and then he moved, down, to my neck and decided a hickey was in order. By then, my body had been taught to _love_ every touch Sasuke gave me and _appreciate_ all the things that were going to happen; he'd literally made my body expect him to just pleasure me every time he touched me.

And of course he did.

I'd grabbed the island for dear life as his hands decidedly roamed under my shirt and traced my scar in that soft, caring way that made my knees buckled and my body tremble because, _Gods_, it felt so _good_. It felt so _warm_.

My eyes were squeezed in concentration as I was quick to wrap my arms around his shoulders to grab his shirt, and my legs around his waist. He slid us down to the floor, worshiping me with kisses and grinding against me like today was gone already.

I was trapped between his large muscled body and the side wall of the kitchen island. I was trapped in his cage that I didn't want out of and he knew it. The island was making the familiar thumps from continuous hits and that just went to my groin more and more.

Sasuke took off both our shirts because he never let me do much. Hell, one time I tied him to the bed, humping him as he watched me because _I _wanted some control. Not that I didn't like doing nothing as he did everything I wanted without me needing to ask.

Like then, he just knew I wanted him to grope my crotch, suck my nipple, and make me try to hold in moans and screams as I writhed pathetically beneath him.

He had then unzipped his pants and pulled mine up to my thighs, that were then being scrunched to my chest, enough that, like that bastard he was, he slammed into me without preparation or lube.

I wasn't going to hold a scream back then and as fast as he could Sasuke had his mouth on mine, ignoring the tears of pain just falling down my face.

By then, it'd been too late though.

All three girls had dashed downstairs just to see us fucking in the most awkward and small position ever, with pale, horrified looks on their faces.

You'd think Mika-Zuki would notice when her brother and best friend were gone a lot, so you'd think she's be smart enough to stay upstairs with Sakura and Ino, but no, they'd just led to their own doom and me unable to make cupcakes without someone that wasn't just Sasuke with me.

Ah, the laughs of the past.

Anyways, Sasuke and I were still together, Mika-Zuki and Gaara had gotten married and so had Hinata and Kiba. I still worked (though now as sous chef) for _The Pastried Scarecrow, _which had expanded and Kakashi was thinking of opening up a second one and putting me there as head chef! Speaking of Kakashi, he and my father figure, Iruka, had gotten together and started dating around two years back and have been madly in love ever since.

I'd even seen Kakashi read less porn since he'd started dating Iruka.

Sakura had a fiancé who was a co-owner of the gym she went to and Ino was dating a genius--I was mildly suspicious that he was going to ask Ino to marry him soon, though.

Another thing was I continued to wax my legs. Weird, yes, but after losing three more bets with Temari, I just started to do it myself so she could dare me; instead she made me dress in skirts and made me take a picture before Sasuke found me and pounded me into the ground or whatever surface was closest. I learned quickly to put the full-body mirror next to the bed.

I know it was stupid, but it was so much fun to make bets with her, plus my times winning were growing.

I picked up the box from the moving truck and brought it into the brand new house Sasuke and I had bought together. Sasuke's parents disowned him when they found out he was with me (which resulted in Mika-Zuki's ultimate downfall, rebellion, and disownment, but at least she had a rich boyfriend to stay with, Sasuke only had me), but he didn't leave me and when Itachi took over the company Sasuke's dad owned, he search for us and found out Sasuke had gone into business school, and he hired Sasuke as vice-president of the company.

Because of that we'd gotten not only enough money to pay off Sasuke's school loans but to send me to school to be a teacher--not that I would pursue it as a career any time soon because I loved the job I had now, but I liked kids and it seemed like an okay back-up-- and buy this new house with a huge yard that we were going to put to use by adopting a dog from Kiba and Hinata's doggy adoption place.

I walked up next to Sasuke, who stood in entry-way hall and looked at our empty creme colored house. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave my temple a big, sloppy kiss and said the sweetest words known to mankind:

"Welcome home."

* * *

DONE!!! Awwwwwwe...I'm kinda sad it's over.....


End file.
